wispiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bronzewing
Bronzewing is one of the main five characters in Wispia. The third book (Wind, Wings, Winter) is from his point of view. He serves as the wise one with lots of experience. He knows a lot about most things and is always willing to share (and get praise) for it. He is the wind/air element. Relationships Iris Bronzewing likes Iris nearly all of the time. Their fights are rare, but they can get vexated with one another. All friends get in quarrels, right? He doesn't always agree with Iris, either, and they're opinions often clash. He does care about her deeply. Cinder Bronzewing doesn't always get along with Cinder, but it's apparent that he wants her to see him as a good friend. He cares about her like a older brother who teases her anyway. But if Cinder comes at him with her flaming plume, he's instantly alert. Reef Bronzewing doesn't necessarily like Reef at all at first. It's kind of obvious how Bronzewing is very frustrated with Reef's faint-hearted ways. But later on, in the third book of the series, it begins to show that Reef and Bronzewing have grown closer, and depend on one another. Glenda Bronzewing find Glenda a bit threatening, with her endless use of magic and her ginormous purple pigtails. But it probably didn't help that Glenda almost threw him in a hole to get eaten alive by alligators. Glenda sometimes yells at him, and he fights back immediately. But it's true that they love one another as friends. Chief Marshquill Bronzewing and his father are a bit like friendly rivals. A lot of pressure was put on Bronzewing when his older brother, Grimbill, died in a battle and Grimbill's position as heir was immediately placed onto Bronzewing. Bronzewing is always trying to meet up to Marshquill's tough standards. Fiddle Fiddle is Bronzewing's loving and adoring mother. She babied him from the moment he was born, as seen in the first chapter of the third book, it is shown that when he was born, she called for a feast and ceremony to be prepared. Ray Ray is Queen Sekora's go-to assassin, and as read in the books, Bronzewing was on a mission to kill her. They meet in person in the forest, both of them hunting. Bronzewing was set on hating her and did for a very long time. But then he began having feelings for her on his way to completing his mission, which caused a lot of confusion and complication for Bronzewing. Their relationship is is reliable and obvious. It's canon. Queen Sekora Bronzewing's relationship with Queen Sekora is respectable, like every person would speak to a queen, but also a bit of a mild rivalry, since both are royal and think they have certain authority over the other. But the fact that their both royalty also helps them understand each other, which is helpful in some situations. But most of the time, Bronzewing find Sekora conniving and whiny. Bluebeak Bluebeak is Bronzewing's deceased griffin friend with the recognizable blue beak. Bluebeak made himself welcome with Bronzewing, and part of Bronzewing's acceptance was probably because Bronzewing was Bluebeak's idol and he made that known often to Bronzewing. Their friendship gew, and Bronzewing was absolutely devastated at Bluebeak's (SPOILER ALERT) death. Fun Facts (Author Confirmed): # If we could explain Bronzewing in three emojis, it would be these: ������ # If Bronzewing was an EDM song it would be "Xenogenesis" by TheFatRat # Bronzewing's favorite color is gold. Category:Characters